fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinhardt/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Reinhardt (Thunder's Fist) Summoned * "I am Reinhardt of Friege. Allow me to unleash havoc on your enemies with my thunder magic." Home * "Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena seem to be quite close. That brings back memories..." * "It was my duty for many years to protect Queen Ishtar of my world. I took my duty very seriously." * "Please take care of yourself. This group would be doomed if it lost your keen sense of tactics." * "My sister, Olwen, more than grew up when I wasn't looking—she became formidable in her own right." * "There was a tactician so brilliant in my world that he was thought of as a god that presided over war. I must say, your command is perhaps as impeccable." * "Excuse my sudden appearance. My name is Reinhardt. I bring greetings as a sign of friendship." (Greeting from friend) * "When I was young, my young sister, Olwen, followed me everywhere. As her elder brother, I felt it my duty to guide her path in life, helping her at every turn. But I now realize I wasn't doing it just for Olwen, nor was I even leading as much as I thought. It was more like she and I each had our own path, though equally high standards. You have helped me understand that at last. You and I—different, yet fully committed. What an ideal way to grow—neither leading nor following, but walking together. I thank you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Ha." * "Tell me. What are your orders?" * "Come now! No more of that." * "You have quite a skill for battle tactics." * "I knew a brilliant tactician named Saias. You may be his superior." * "I have a younger sister named Olwen. Do you have any siblings?" * "My sister went her way. I went mine." * "I will remain with you—no matter the circumstances." Map * "Understood." * "Orders?" * "Let's go." Level Up * "Better than expected. I should always focus this much." (5-6 stats up) * "At this rate, I may achieve what I must." (3-4 stats up) * "Such a failing. Am I losing my conviction?" (1-2 stats up) * "This is an honor. In thanks, I pledge to prevail in battle." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "This must be fate." * "I'll give it my all." * "You will back down." * "Magic is everything!" Defeat * "Undone..." Reinhardt (Thunder's Sword) Bound Hero Battle * "Well spoken, Lady Ishtar." (Intro with Ishtar) Summoned * "I am Reinhardt of Friege, the mage knight. Lest you think my talents are limited to magic, let me demonstrate to you my skill with a blade." Home * "I have seen others burn with passion that utterly consumes them... I do not believe I have this capacity. And I have come to see that as a weakness." * "It is with good reason that Lady Ishtar is called the Goddess of Thunder. The amount of magical power she commands is far beyond my grasp." * "Guard your health, and guard it well. As long as we have you, there's little chance this army will be defeated." * "Leif is the enemy. However, being here—another place, another time—may allow me to tread another path." * "When the subject turns to tactical geniuses, only two names ought to be spoken: Saias's... and yours." * "You may think it rude that I don't dismount. You would be correct. Still and all, I bid you greetings on behalf of Friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, an urgent mission requires my attention." (Greeting from friend) * "Long ago, I fought Prince Leif and his army at the River Thracia. We had the advantage. My forces outnumbered his, and my position was more favorable. And yet I was defeated. But how? To what do I ascribe my failure? Thinking about it now, I believe the question is one of spirit. Whatever the odds against them, Prince Leif's forces possessed a will strong enough to grasp victory. Their determination shone, and it was something I lacked. That, I suppose, is my weakness. However, fighting by your side has helped me conquer this failing in myself. My will is strong. As long as it lasts, I will bring you victory." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Reinhardt, a knight of Friege." * "Eh? You have the mischievous heart of a child." * "In battle, a mage-knight should be equipped with more than just magic, my friend." * "I can fight at my utmost thanks to you." * "Your stratagems... It's almost as though you can espy the battlefield as a whole." * "Olwen... It seems you've chosen your own path, my sister." * "Perhaps the person I ought to serve... is you." Map * "Understood." * "You are good." * "As you planned." Level Up * "Friege rains thunder on its foes. An instant later, they are gone." (5-6 stats up) * "To wield both blade and tome... This is what it means to be a mage knight." (3-4 stats up) * "I beg you—give me a chance to reclaim my honor." (1-2 stats up) * "My gratitude is boundless. I promise excellent results." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Forgive me." * "Excuse me." * "I'll show you how it's done." * "Forward, now!" Defeat * "My regrets..." Reinhardt (A Splendid Soiree) Summoned * "I am Reinhardt, a knight of Friege. I will demonstrate my dancing skill here, if you'd do me the honor." Home * "I should have expected nothing less, Lady Ishtar. Be it skill in magic or skill in dance... You are nothing short of perfect." * "In the social sphere, as in battle, it is vital to synchronize with your partner." * "The body must conform to the shape of the music. You mustn't let your limbs fly willy-nilly." * "Haven't you any interest in dancing? Would you permit it, I'd instruct you." * "It is not enough to hack apart your foes and call it victory. As on the dance floor, the battlefield has its own etiquette." * "Excuse the intrusion, but...I bear an invitation to the ball from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Dance has long held the purpose of catharsis and release—and a display of inner strength. Soldiers who are skilled in dance can use their knowledge to make quick work of their foes. It is also useful to magic as it is practiced in Friege. Now that I know its depths, I have truly come to appreciate it. Let us both someday master the twin paths of magic and dance." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "How's this?" * "It's not over yet." * "Of course I have studied dancing. I have never quite felt comfortable showing it off, however." * "I hope that my sister Olwen will find a suitable dance partner." * "They danced this dance where I come from, too... These steps bring back memories." * "I took her hand and together, we danced... To me, that meant so much." * "If you wish, I can lead. ... Very well, please take my hand." Map * "With pleasure." * "This music..." * "Do me the honor?" Level Up * "Steps as sharp as lightning... That is what I strive for." (5-6 stats up) * "I have been borne by the rhythm. I must strive for more than merely that!" (3-4 stats up) * "This feckless footwork will get me nowhere!" (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks to this, my steps ring out with confidence." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Your hand?" * "Magnificent!" * "A lovely tune." * "I'll match your moves." Defeat * "I slipped..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes